endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Best of Endurance Hawaii
'Best of Endurance: Hawaii '''is a recap special of ''Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview A recap of the best moments from Endurance: Hawaii is shown. Synopsis The recap episode starts with the 20 contestants coming to Hawaii, but it wasn't a day at the beach, as they have to head to the rainy jungle. Everyone wanted to win, but during the Right to Stay, six of them were eliminated. (The Arrival/First Elimination) The next day for the 14 contestants, they selected teams, and with Chris choosing Bryanah for a partner, everything seems perfect. However, Lindi chose Chris for a partner, bumping Bryanah and putting her with Monroe, which didn't please either of them. (First Elimination/Pick Your Partner) Afterwards, the teams seemed set, but the six eliminated contestants returned, and competed in one more competition to decide which two contestants would be on the Brown Team. Tom ended up winning the mission, and chose Vanetta for a partner, because she held out the longest of the girls. (Headstrong) While Brown has to face the teams that beat them out the first time, Yellow has to face being the weakest team. (Ring of Fire) As a result, they have to prove themselves in the first Temple Mission. Surprisingly, the game was based on skill, not strength. Yellow won the first round, and eliminated Orange. After several rounds, Yellow won the mission, taking control of the game after being called the weakest team. They decided to send Orange and Blue, and Orange came back. (Bagging on You) The next day, Orange was lucky, as they won Squaring Off. As a result, they could send two teams up to the Temple of Fate. Unfortunately, Yellow was sent with their best friends on the Green Team. Yellow ended up winning, but it was bittersweet due to Green's elimination. The winner of the second Endurance Mission could split the camp into two superteams, but would have to show strength through Out on a Limb in order to win. To the shock of everyone, Yellow won their second mission, and joined forces with Purple and Gray. The superteam that won Bamboo Jungle would send two out of their opponents to the Temple of Fate, which ended up being Orange, Red and Brown. Orange expected to take their second trip to Temple after losing, but Yellow, Grey and Purple sent Brown and Red instead. This may have been a good step for Yellow, but it proved to be Red's undoing, as they were eliminated from the game. By the final five, Yellow and Orange had made a peace treaty (Pipeline), but Nicole and Demian had begun bickering on a regular basis. This threatened to become their downfall, as the next Endurance Mission revolved around teamwork. At first, Orange and Purple seemed to be in the lead, but Gray powered ahead to win, subsequently giving the Samadhi to Yellow, which sidelined them the next day. (I'm Pulling for You) However, Vanetta injured herself, leaving Tom to play solo in the Balance Ball. His efforts went unrewarded, as Gray and Purple soon got into it, with the latter ultimately winning. As a result, Yellow and Brown were sent by Purple to the Temple of Fate, where Tom lost and was eliminated. While Yellow had survived to the final four, their future would be on the line again (The Halfway Mark/The Final Four). To their benefit, their peace treaty with Orange paid off, as the latter team won You're Fired. They decided to send Purple and Gray, and Gray survived their first trip to Temple in Endurance History. The final three were now the underdogs on Yellow, the dysfunctional Orange and Gray with the best teamwork. (Create Your Own Game) This time around, the outcome was simple with the winner of Color Coded advancing to the finals, and the other two automatically going to the Temple of Fate. Orange's luck changed for the better, forcing Yellow and Gray to go to the last Temple. Ultimately, Yellow lost on their third trip, becoming the last team to go home. (Final Elimination) After three long weeks of competition, Gray and Orange had reached the final day. While both Lindi and Demian had the most control over partners, the latter regretted choosing Nicole. Despite their differences, Orange needed to get it together to win Float Your Boat. Gray worked like a well-oiled machine, but Orange argued throughout the mission, ruining their chances and giving Gray a 10-to-2 lead in the final competition. (Battle for the Pieces) At the final Temple of Fate, Orange won piece by piece in three rounds, only to have Gray reduce them to one piece in the fourth round. In the end, Gray became the Endurance: Hawaii champions, earning them a trip to the Galápagos Islands. (Season Finale)Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Endurance Specials Category:Recaps